Caboose story
by stonekiller1
Summary: Caboose wakes up in a desert and sets off to find his teammates. then they have to fight to the death agianst aliens and the flood. They may survive or will they die.
1. Chapters 1

My name is Caboose. I just woke up in this place that looks like a beach but I can't find the water. But the beach just keeps going on and on. It is also very hot out here and there is this wet stuff all over my body, and it is making my armor very itchy. The only weapon I have to defend myself just in case is I ran into danger was a pistol. So I just started walking and walking, but I could never find the water.

After a long walk and lots of breaks I see this thing in the distance. So I start to walk towards it. Finally when I got there I see that is another person I armor like me sleeping. But this person that is sleeping has this red liquid like stuff coming out of them. So I nudged them to wake and the first thing he says with a crackly voice is "run…. run save yourself". Then he went back to sleep and didn't wake up again. So after that I just kept walking once again. Then I see hundreds of other people in suits all sleeping like the other with red liquidly stuff coming out of them. This one guy had this energy like thing with two really pointy tips sticking out of his spine, so I just ripped it out and kept it because I looked shiny. So I went to go test it out on this green and extremely pokey thing, and it chopped it in half without really any effort.

I was walking once again. Then after a while I started to hear this grunting noise. So I started to speed up and head towards the grunting. Which I thought was a good idea. Because walking towards loud and weird noises is always a good idea. So when I got there were these giant apes with armor and these giant hammers while others had these guns with really sharp knife like weapons. I knew they weren't nice because they had my friend church surrounded. So I decided to help him out so I through this spike like thing. Then it stuck to one of the ape like things and they all started running and it exploded. I even got a bit scared I jumped back and screamed. Then I went back and found half the apes sleeping with the red gooey stuff coming out of them. So then I saw church fighting the rest so I decided to help out. So I tried to shoot one of the monsters and I accidently shot church. Then he fell to the ground, so I had to go down there and help him while fighting the monsters. It was pretty hard to fight of the apes while tying a rope to church. He wouldn't wake up so that's why I tied the rope to him. So I think he was pretty tired, so I just tied him to myself. Then I started running and dragging his body along with me.

So while I was running away from the monsters there were more loud bangs I think they were gun shots, the loud bangs sounded like drum beats. Then this really fast thing flew past my ear. I'm pretty sure it was just a fly. Then all I see are these other guys in armor like me attacking the really ugly apes. Then I realized it was the rest of the red and blue team. The ones there were Tucker, Sarge, Grif, and Simmons. So I wanted to say help them out. But I couldn't figure out how to use the pistol, so I just threw it. May I remind you that I don't have good aim; people say that from my past experiences. So when I threw the pistol it hit Grif right in the head. As I was running I yelled to Grif "Sorry". Then he replied you are such an idiot don't try to help, just run to the base. At first I didn't know what he was talking about till I heard more drum beats, so I ran towards them. When I got there I saw some giant things covered in armor in all spots but the back and the neck. They also had these huge monsters with these cannon things, I think they were plasma cannons. The rest of the team was at the base they were fighting off 8 of those monsters. Then I look back and there were more of those ape things. Then I noticed that church was awake and he started to yell at me and said things I don't feel like repeating. Then I saw the place they were talking about it didn't look so much as a base it looked more like a tall building. Then I finally reach the base just barely, because one of those giant things almost stepped on church because I stopped to take a break. He yelled at me of course, but he is still my best friend. Then this giant ship thing dropped more of the aliens and ape like things and also more giants.

We were having a fun time fighting off the aliens; I could tell everyone was screaming whenever they go hit. But they never seemed to stop coming. So I wanted to have some fun so I took out my shiny sharp sword and started to fight them. They fell asleep easily and some were cut in half. We continued to defend the base but everyone was low on ammo. So of course I had to do most of the work. But then this dude in white armor and really cool visor comes out of the trees and bangs this really huge hammer and the aliens start go flying. I thought it was just my imagination but I thought the earth shook. Then he started smacking aliens with his arm and they went flying. I think when he tried to speak I think he was trying to speak, he growled. But he was a major help. But we were still low on ammo and supplies. But even with this guy help we were still having trouble defending the fort.

* * *

**Characters from rooster teeth and 343 industries**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As of last time we were having trouble defending the base. But I like to call it a tower, because it's really tall. But the main issue was these things would never stop coming. But that one dude in the white suit of armor was doing a really good job at putting the aliens to sleep. I think his name is Maine, because a couple of these really small, shiny people who were floating told me so. They said they were AI's, they said that means artificial intelligence whatever that means.

But we really needed more help, even though this "Maine" guy was here to help us. So then I heard Simmons say "why don't we contact mission control sarge". Then sarge said something like they had no signal or the signal was being blocked by someone or something. Then Grif said "the tower is all the way on the other side of the swarm of aliens", "this day is just getting better and better as it goes" he said this with total sarcasm. I think Maine overheard us because he took out his brute shot and started to put lots and lots of aliens to sleep really fast. Then he went up to this group of hunters and used his last grenade and shot it at the back of his head, and his head went flying. At first it was a soccer ball. Then he took out his giant hammer again and he smashed the aliens like he was playing whack a mole. The bad thing was he wasn't paying attention. I think he was taking a break. Then he got surrounded by the aliens. Then all you here is this giant growl and he hits all the surrounding aliens while swinging in a circle with his giant hammer. Then he let out another growl, which I'm pretty sure that help me don't just stand there. We all finally caught on and started to charge at the aliens. So I took out my shiny sword and started to put some aliens to sleep and take off there heads with my swords. Where there heads suppose to come off like that? It was really fun though. Then the next thing you know Maine comes riding on a hunter and using its giant fuel rod and shooting all the aliens surrounding us. After that he jumps off the hunter and the hunter turned around he punched the hunter in the chest and ripped out the worm like creatures, then the hunter crumbled. After every one got done being shocked, this brut was approaching Maine from behind. Then he jumped up and spun around and was on the bruts' shoulders. The next thing you know he rips' off its head. This of course was done with very little effort. But the smallest of the aliens came up to him and all Maine did was kick it and it went flying, then it hit the radar tower. Then according to Simmons we had a signal. We didn't even think about what we needed. A little bit of arguing went on about what we were going to ask for. We decide to get three scorpions, and two ghost. While also a few different types of guns like Spartan lasers, a few alien guns and the basic needs. Then we noticed main go these things called over shields, we were all jealous. The reason was he had more protection than us. But then again he did do most of the work. But when you think about it he actually did ninety percent of the work. This was typical right before help got there the problems started. We were already having a hard time keeping the base together, and our selves alive. But this was normal. There were a few tanks and a brand new army of aliens. But they were mostly made up of hunters. What was going through my head was "what kind of world is this, when is life ever fair.

* * *

I need some ideas for my story so if you have any could u tell me


	3. Chapter 3

As of last time there was a whole army mostly made up of hunters and brutes. This was bad for us. Because we didn't know when the items we needed were going to be here. We were all in shock, until of course Maine charged at the aliens. We finally caught on, we started to charge to. Then we say Maine running towards us, so we looked and there are three scorpions falling from the sky. We all just stood there until Maine charged us. Thanks to him we got our senses tighter. We ran with all our might and while also fighting the aliens. My feet were pounding and my finger was pulling the trigger. As we were running there were these giant loud thumps. I turn around and there were the scorpions. There a couple feet away are our supplies. So we go to grab them. Then we see one of the tanks shooting at the aliens. Then I heard it speak. I remember that voice it was Shelia. I ran towards the tank, going to give her a hug. When I got there I couldn't figure out where to hug her. So I decided to hug here cannon. Then she shot her cannon and I went flying. While I was flying I saw another dude in gray and yellow armor. I noticed his fighting style; it was similar to Maine's. I just couldn't remember his name at the moment. Then I went back to my current situation.

I then noticed where I was falling to; I was going to hit a hunter. The hunter was also preparing to shoot at me, and he did. So when he did shoot at me, I did a forward flip and dove at the hunter. When I hit him I broke through his armor and almost through his body. Instead of going through I got stuck in him. I think someone heard me screaming, because they pulled me out. Just at the moment I remembered who that dude in gray and yellow armors name. His name was Washington. But just instead of helping me he used my body to beat up all the aliens all the way back to the fort. Ever hit felt like I was being smacked by a tree. When he finally stopped every bone in my felt like it was broken. But I just put the pain aside. Because if I didn't we would all feeling a lot more pain from the army of aliens. The problem was we had to get the other two scorpions. Maine was kicking some but because of those 4 extra over shields. While he also punched one of the alien tanks and stole its electricity, which seemed to give him more energy literally. So our main mission was to get the tanks. While they were discussing the plan and killing, I took a new gun called a spiker. As I was reaching for the giant hammer instead these two people in purple and green armor. The female had lighter colors then the male. They said their names were North and South. They were twins and they were personality wise like complete opposites of each other. North was nicer and South was a really mean lady. But she was trying to take the giant hammer for me so; I decided to bring my shiny sword to her face. Then she just starts running away screaming, so I just took the giant hammer. Then were all fighting the aliens to get to the other two tanks. Just to say we were fighting all the way on the other side of the battle field than the rest of the team. This way it would be easier for us to get the tanks. Then all I see next is this missile coming towards me. Then the only thing I could hear is this ringing in my ears. While North is screaming "they figured out how to use our tanks. I also couldn't move, and then all that happens next before the world went black was south dragging me behind a barricade with her. So she mustn't have been such a mean lady.

* * *

If you can i have a few ideas but a couple extra will be ok and in my next story or the one after that the flood are coming.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up Maine and Washington were fighting over who was going to give me mouth to mouth. So I decided to act like I was still knocked out. Then Maine growled and came over and took off my helmet while the others protected us. Then he took off his helmet, he was bald! But he did have a little hair. Then he put his lips to mine and pushed in air and then I started laughing. The next thing you now a fist was flying towards me. I thought I was going to die for real. Then Washington came and caught his fist an inch from my face. He walked away to help the others and then there was this giant growl and he started to go hand on hand combat with all the nearest brutes and hunters. Then I hear this laugh and it was Washington. He was laughing at Maine caused he kissed me. But he helped me and we joined the others. The others were all beat up. The good thing was there wasn't as much of the aliens now. More than half of the aliens were gone. So I took out my sword and started to chop up the aliens with very little effort. I was learning how to use the sword better and better. Then out of nowhere the sword flickered and went out. I think the battery died on it. So I took out my giant hammer and went to go swing it, but then I thought I don't know how powerful it was so I just butted the alien. But then I got curios, what kind of strength does it have. So I went to swing it upon a tank and when I did I went flying it the air like there was this sonic boom that shot me backwards. Then I am caught in middle of the air and there is this other person holding me in army colored armor. She said "what the hell were you thinking," then she dropped me and told me her name was tex. Then I saw this brute take an energy sword towards south so I started running with the hammer over my head, Then south yelled "no don't do it you idiot". After I sung the hammer I realized why she said not to. But thanks to Washington she was pulled out of the center of damage. But they still went flying backwards. But luckily I killed the brut and it was stuck in the ground groaning. So I decided to hit it again and it disintegrated. After that because it was the last alien, we all took a vote on whether or not we would stay at the fort or leave. Everyone but north said we should leave. So we all started to leave. Then we started to walk into the dark and scary woods in the middle of the night. After a while of walking there was this ship falling from the sky with all this brain looking like stuff. Then Washington yelled "the flood run"! Then we all started to run with all our might and then there was this loud boom where the base was.

**Characters from rooster teeth and 343 industries**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 the flood **

I turn around and these small squid like things grabbing onto the dead alien bodies. The bodies and it went inside its bodies and the alien started to change and got all these bumpy things all over their bodies and they looked like my puke. Just thinking of puke made me want to puke, so I went up to Tex took off my helmet and hers and I used her helmet as a puke bucket. Then took her helmet and dumped the puke on me and made me eat my puke. Then I puked on her foot, so she just kicked me. Then we got back to running. We all noticed there wasn't going to be any good fighting ground, anywhere close. So we decided to set up our defenses here. We didn't have any of the scorpions or anything really only the weapons we had currently. I still had my hammer and the spiker, but everyone else was very low on ammo. So to set up our defenses, main went up to a tree and was looking at it. "You won't be able to pull it out Maine" said Washington. Then Maine walks around the tree, when he gets back to his same spot as earlier. He hugs the tree and rips it out of the ground, then carries it to a spot and sets it down. I'm pretty sure if none of us were wearing our helmets everyone's jaws would drop. Then he does this three more times. Then he goes and punches holes in the wood and stacks them on each other. Then he rips down like 16 more trees and does the same thing. Then Washington said "well the walls are finished." After that Tex went up to the wood and shot holes in them all around the wall so we could shoot through them. Then the flood was closing in. We all started to fire; there were more than triple amount of the flood than there were aliens. According to north the flood were more dangerous than the aliens. So we all got prepare. Maine still had all 4 of his over shields. While sarge was building a machine gun with some left over parts he had brought with him. He got it done, then main shoves him out of the way and jumps over the wall with the machine gun and sets it up outside. He sets it up and starts shooting the flood, they started screaming and running faster. But with all of us shooting at them and Maine with the machine gun we were doing pretty well. Until one of the spiders like ones started transforming and when it was done transforming, it was this giant thing it was bigger than all of us. Then it got worse there were just more than that one, there were more and more. So I decided to go out and help. I had to climb over it was pretty hard. But I finally got over and I took out my giant hammer. I ran up to the flood screaming with the hammer over my head. I swear I heard Maine sigh and say I was stupid. The only thing I was doing was trying to help. When I got to them I decided to get as far as possible into the group, when I did I sung my hammer and they all went flying. Then one of the giant flood creatures grabbed me when it went flying back. I climbed on top of him as we were falling and swung the hammer at its chest. But it turned its self on top and I on bottom when I swung the hammer and I went flying towards the ground. When I hit the ground I went flying into the ground and I heard something break and I was stuck in the ground because I was a splatter in the ground. The world around me slowly started to fade. The last thing I hear is donut yelling my name and there being gun shots.

* * *

**if you could give me some more ideas for what to happe next i would apprecate it. thank you if u do**

**Characters from rooster teeth and 343 industries**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was starting to wake up and my ears were ringing and I heard this really faded scream it sounded like Donut. Then Maine comes and peels me out of the ground. Then flings me into the air and I fly into the fort. But I was in such pain I couldn't even move when I flying through the air. But luckily Tex caught me and set me down. Then he said "Doc get over here"! Then this guy in purple armor came running over. Then he started pointing a gun at me and it started to glow. I wanted to scream but I was in such pain I couldn't even scream. But the gun never fired. Then this doc guy said "he's in a critical status." Then they just let me rest, while they went and helped defend the fort. Then a few moments later I hear Tex scream and see her body being thrown in the air towards the fort. Then all of the top logs started to fall. I knew death was coming to me. I just closed my eyes and waited for the logs to hit me, but as my life flashed before my eyes. I realized that I couldn't die now. So I took out my spiker and hit the nearest tree and cut in half. Then did a backwards flip and cut the next one and then cut the rest of them. Then I jumped over the rest of the logs. When I did I saw everyone was surrounded and I started shooting at the closest of the flood. Then I saw Donut had a flood creature on his shoulders attacking him. So I ran and jumped then talked the flood creature off of him then shot bullets down his throat. Then I chopped up its body. The reason was the ones that weren't being chopped to pieces seemed to come back alive again. They all looked surprised I was still on my feet after the damage I have taken. But I suddenly had this burst of energy throughout my body. We stood our ground but we were all in danger there was only one scorpion left and it was on the other side of the flood. We tried to figure out a plan. Then Maine just starts jumping from tree to tree. He didn't even run into any of the flood because they were focused on us. There was one little problem. There was this one flood creature that could shoot these yellow beams at you and shot Maine right out of the tree. He went falling to the ground. We couldn't believe Maine actually got hit. The good news was he was on the other side of the flood. The bad news was that the flood were turning their attention towards him. He started to run, but he was still injured from the fall he had. The thing was he still ran at our speed. Then for some reason time just stopped and Maine was running towards the tank. But all of us were still able to move. Just everything else stopped. So we decided to take advantage of this moment. We all started to hack the flood to pieces; while Maine went to get the tank. He seemed to be getting slower. Washington said it had to do with Maine stopping time and it draining his energy level for his armor. Then time started playing again like we paused a movie and we just hit play. Then Maine comes around and starts firing the tank. I guess he forgot that we were on the other side of the battle field because we had some close encounters with some tank bullets.

**Characters from rooster teeth and 343 industries**


End file.
